


Come Home

by autisticalistair



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, M/M, dis is queen of erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticalistair/pseuds/autisticalistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis is queen, Thorin is alive, his nephews are healing, and Bilbo is going home to the Shire soon. Cue celebration party sneakiness and emotional reconciliation of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

If Bilbo didn’t know that dwarves threw spectacular celebrations, he would have been stunned by the sheer amount of noise and colour in Erebor. 

Instead, he just stands at the side with a drink in his hand, watching them celebrate Dis becoming queen. It’s strange. For the last year, Bilbo always expected Thorin to take that title, but when he woke up at long last after his injuries put him out for a few days, he had looked so tired. When he was coherent, he had sat in conversation with his sister for a long, long time. To Bilbo, it had felt like a lifetime, sat outside that room while they talked in low Khuzdul. 

Now, Thorin is talking to his nephews with that undeniable softness in his eyes that Bilbo has rarely ever seen. He watches from the sides and tries to drown out the noise around him, but it’s almost too much. Bilbo has always been fond of peace and quiet. Even when travelling with the Company, he often found himself sneaking off at night for a few minutes just to enjoy the quiet. Even now, though, he can’t bring himself to leave. He leaves for the Shire in a few days, he needs to stay, and enjoy, and remember all of this, and their victory. 

It was a victory hard won, he’ll admit that. Thorin still can’t breathe properly, but he’s healing. Fili is… Fili is struggling, to say the least. As resilient as dwarves are, he was still thrown from a massive height. It’s a miracle he survived, really. And Kili barely made it out alive as it was. If Tauriel hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t be standing in front of Thorin with a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“You look lonely,” someone said next to him. Bilbo startled and looked, seeing Dis walking over, as regal as ever, even out of her royal garb. She just had that air about her, like she was born to be queen. In a way, she was, if fate was to be believed. Bilbo still doesn’t quite know about fate, but he can believe that this was hers. 

“A Hobbit in a hall full of dwarves? Who would have thought,” Bilbo says, setting his drink aside. He’s really not in the mood to drink. He remembers his manners a moment later.

“Sorry, your highness.”

“Don’t do that, you’re practically family at this point. Dis is fine, don’t worry,” she says, putting her hand on his shoulder. Naturally, she is so much taller than Bilbo, almost as tall as Thorin is. He didn’t know what else to expect when he met her, but she looked like a Durin, and a sister of Thorin’s. 

“I’m leaving in a few days,” Bilbo says. “I… I need to remember this. It’s a long way between here and the Shire, you see. I can’t come here often once I leave.”

“You could stay,” Dis says. 

“Me, living in Erebor? I’d probably fall into a vat of molten metal or something like that. No, I’m better off back home. In Hobbiton.” Bilbo says that last part forcefully, as if saying the name of his hometown out loud will make him want to leave sooner, but it doesn’t. It almost hurts, thinking about having to leave the only friends he has ever truly had. 

“What’s Hobbiton like?” Dis asked. “I’ve never been that far west.”

Bilbo smiles, looking at her. “There’s lots of hills and green, and little rivers. Most of us try to garden, but we’re not all good at it, if I’m honest. You wouldn’t find anything you make here in the Shire, unless it was really old and used as a conversation piece. It’s… quiet. Peaceful. Nothing spectacular ever happens there.”

“Then how did you end up halfway across the world with a band of dwarves to steal a mountain back from a dragon?” Dis asks. She gives Bilbo a look, an eyebrow raised inquisivitely, but the smile on her face all too knowing. 

“A spectacular change of heart,” Bilbo says. “I was perfectly happy with my life as it was, but… I think it took meeting the entire company for me to realise that I was missing something.”

“You mean it took meeting Thorin,” Dis says. She looks at her brother and something flickers across her face, something like fondness, or sadness, Bilbo can’t quite decide what it is. 

For a moment, Bilbo considers lying, telling her that all of them had somehow managed to charm him into coming with them all the way across the world, but he is sick of lying. He is sick of not telling this family the truth when they deserve it. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” he says, smiling. Dis laughs and shakes her head. 

“He won’t take it well. You leaving, that is. He won’t admit it but he cares about you,” she says, gesturing in the direction of her brother, now saying something that makes Dwalin laugh and clap him on the back, making Thorin grimace. Elven magic had helped with his wound, thanks to Tauriel, but it wouldn’t heal properly for a long time. 

“You should have heard the speech he gave when he thought he was dying,” Bilbo says, but its almost too much to think about then. _Plant your trees, watch them grow _, Thorin’s voice echoes in his head, broken and hopeful and so, so apologetic. Bilbo had forgiven him long before that, but the earnestness of Thorin’s voice had broken something in Bilbo that had been holding everything back since he realised just how much Thorin meant to him.__

__“He told me about that. Seems to think you’re going to plant an oak tree in his honour,” Dis says._ _

__“Well…” Bilbo draws out the word and Dis laughs._ _

__“Go over, talk to him. I hate to think how much damage Dwalin is doing to his back like that,” she says. Bilbo sighs. He has always had a melancholy kind of temperament, but this is ridiculous. He wants to talk to Thorin, but he feels so out of place here than even the thought of wading through a crowd of dwarves is a little daunting. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to, and instead, Dis calls out her brother’s name and he makes his way over slowly._ _

__“Just talk to him,” she whispers to Bilbo before greeting Thorin with open arms._ _

__They talk for a few minutes, but Bilbo noticed Thorin glancing at him every now and then. He has to lean against a table to steady himself, but otherwise, he looks good. He looks healthy, or as healthy as you can look after having an Orc sword shoved through your chest. His face is flushed and he’s smiling when he talks to Dis. It’s genuine happiness and Bilbo never expected to see that until now. Real happiness that lasts longer than a few fleeting moments. Real happiness that comes from knowing that his family is safe and alive and happy, and that his people are home._ _

__Dis leaves to greet some officials who travelled for the coronation and Bilbo and Thorin are left standing together away from the main bulk of it all._ _

__“You look well,” Thorin says after a tense silence. Bilbo almost laughs. Instead, he gestures for Thorin to sit down and sits down next to him, leaning in so they won’t be over heard._ _

__“Three weeks ago you were begging me to forgive you, and now all you can say is ‘you look well’. You’re losing your touch, Thorin,” Bilbo says._ _

__“I apologise. It’s been a tiring night,” Thorin says, sighing. He looks away and Bilbo resists the urge to touch him. He knows that he could, and that Thorin would let him, but somehow he knows it will make him want to stay. He has always kept his distance from Thorin. Even when they talked – really talked – the physical distance between them was noticeable._ _

__Now, Bilbo can feel Thorin’s leg press against him as some kind of silent reassurance._ _

__“How many people have you had to talk to?” Bilbo asks._ _

__“I haven’t kept track. A few,” Thorin said, smiling weakly. “I just…” Thorin cuts himself off, shaking his head._ _

__“Tell me.”_ _

__“I gave up my title as king for my sister and everyone is acting like I’m the reigning monarch instead of her,” Thorin says. Bilbo smiles despite himself and puts his hand on Thorin’s arm._ _

__“You killed Azog. He was going to wipe out the entire line of Durin. You’re a hero to them,” he says gently, but he knows that Thorin doesn’t quite believe it. “Or, you know, they just want to congratulate you on surviving. That’s a feat in itself.”_ _

__Thorin smiles and looks down, smile lines fanning out from the corners of his eyes. It’s such an endearing feature that Bilbo’s heart aches. It’s not painful, it’s not sad, he just… aches._ _

__“Do you want to go somewhere quiet?” Bilbo asks, his hand still on Thorin’s arm. His sleeves are pushed up to his elbows and his skin is warm, scars and thick black tattoos seeming so out of place on him, but Bilbo puts that down to only ever really seeing Thorin in his armour. They suit him, actually. Bilbo resists the urge to trace the Dwarven patterns absently as Thorin looks at him, blue eyes as piercing as ever._ _

__“I know somewhere,” he said, and stands slowly, grimacing, no doubt because of the wound in his chest. He’ll never be able to fight a battle again, and Bilbo hopes he never has to. He’s been through enough._ _

__He follows Thorin out of the main hall and into a hallway lit with braziers. Thorin moved slowly and deliberately, limping a little. Azog had rammed his sword up into Thorin’s foot during their icy fight before trying to kill him, and that’s another thing that won’t heal properly, at least not for a while._ _

__Thorin holds open a door for him and Bilbo goes into a room that looks like a cosy office, if dwarves even had offices. There’s a fire burning in the hearth and can hear the music from the hall even here, but it’s softer, a gentle muffle that sounds so much slower than it really is._ _

__Bilbo turns to look at Thorin and realises then just how tired Thorin looks. There are shadows under his eyes that haven’t really gone away since he woke up, and bruises and a half healed cut on his forehead, and Bilbo wants to make him go to bed and sleep for a good few days._ _

__Instead, he walks over to Thorin and steels himself before taking his hand._ _

__“Better?” he asks, gesturing towards the room around them. Thorin smiles and squeezes Bilbo’s hand._ _

__“Better,” he said. “It feels like so long since I’ve had a moment of peace.”_ _

__“Do you want me to leave?”_ _

__“Why would I want that?” Thorin takes Bilbo’s other hand and runs his thumb over Bilbo’s knuckles. It’s such a simple gesture, and yet Bilbo feels like he’s melting._ _

__“I’m a burgular who woke up a dragon, I hardly think I’m the sort to get any peace with,” he says, but he doesn’t let go of Thorin’s hand. Can’t bring himself to, really. His hands are so warm and rough around his own and it takes a moment for Bilbo to think, _Oh, you silly Hobbit, you’ve gone and really fallen for him, haven’t you? _____

____He looks away and sighs._ _ _ _

____“I’m… I’m leaving in a few days. For the Shire. I’m going back,” he says, unable to look Thorin in the eye. He feels Thorin tense up and regrets saying anything. You should have just let the moment live a little longer, a voice in the back of his head says. He braves looking at Thorin and almost regrets it._ _ _ _

____“You’re not staying here,” Thorin says softly. Bilbo shakes his head. “I thought you would…”_ _ _ _

____“Thorin, I’m so… I’m so sorry, but I can’t… I can’t stay here. I don’t belong here. You know I don’t. I’m a Hobbit. I’m not made to live in the mountains, nor do I have any real desire to,” Bilbo says, reaching up before he can think and cupping the side of Thorin’s face. It hits him what he’s just done when Thorin sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He can’t bring himself to pull his hand away._ _ _ _

____“If that is your wish,” Thorin whispers, eyes still closed. “Though know you will be sorely missed. By myself, and the whole company.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’m sure Dwalin won’t miss me too much,” Bilbo says. _Good, diffuse the tension with humour. _____ _ _

______“I don’t believe I suggested such a thing. He’ll be heartbroken,” Thorin says, and Mahal’s mercy, is he actually making a joke? Bilbo laughs despite himself. Thorin’s eyes are open now, looking at Bilbo, as scorching blue as they are._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What will you do?” Bilbo asks. “When… when this all blows over. When I’m gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin looks thoughtful for a moment and then lets go of Bilbo’s hand. He walks over to the fire, hands behind his back, clearly deep in thought. The line of his shoulders isn’t as tense as Bilbo expects, so he walks over and stands beside Thorin, mirroring him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can’t fight anymore,” he said. “I’m not king. My nephews are alive and healing. My sister will rule with surety and control, and fairness. I’m no longer needed here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thorin…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s true, Bilbo. I fulfilled my duty. I restored the line of Durin to its rightful seat and my people have a home once more. I don’t… I don’t think I should stay.” Thorin looks deep into the fire and the frown lines on his face become starker, much more prominent. Bilbo wants to take Thorin’s face in his hands and smooth those lines away, but he doesn’t. He stands still and tries to fight off the anxiety rolling in his gut._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where will you go?” he manages to ask._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know,” Thorin says, and the way he says it screams honesty, and a little bit of hopelessness. Bilbo reaches out and takes Thorin’s hand for the second time that night._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have plenty of empty rooms in Bag End if you need somewhere quiet,” he says, and wow, did he just offer to house a lonely royal dwarf on a whim? Yes, he did._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bilbo…” Thorin trails off and links their fingers together, looking down at where skin touched skin and Bilbo could feel only a fraction of the heat Thorin let out, like a furnace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, Thorin, it’s not any trouble, you won’t be a nuisance, and yes, I want you there,” Bilbo said, cutting him off before Thorin can protest. The Took side of him is much more dominant these days, but the Baggins half of him is telling him to shut up, now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“After everything I have done, you would have me in your home?” Thorin asks, seeming genuinely confused. Bilbo squeezes his hand and is surprised when Thorin squeezes back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That wasn’t you. I mean, it was, but it wasn’t you. I forgive you. I thought we had gone over that already?” Bilbo says. Thorin’s eyebrows draw together and he looks like he’s trying to piece together the things that Bilbo is saying to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bilbo, I… don’t know what to say. Except that I am grateful,” he says at long last, sounding like the words are almost too hard to get out. It’s so endearing that Bilbo sighs, relief and worry in his chest, combining in a confusing tangle that could be good, but also could be bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re always welcome at Bag End. I just like to know who’s in my house before they show up,” he says, and at that, Thorin laughs. Those wonderful laughter lines are there again and his blue eyes reflecting the fire and casting him in a cozy golden glow, and Bilbo decides, that’s it, he’s in love._ _ _ _ _ _

______Against his better judgement, he reached up and cups the side of Thorin’s face again, and this time, he doesn’t stop there._ _ _ _ _ _

______He lets go of Thorin’s hand and brings that up to the back of Thorin’s neck before pulling him down, still having to stand on his toes to kiss him, but oh, it’s so worth it when then do kiss. For a split second, Bilbo regrets what he did and almost pulls away, until Thorin settles his hands on Bilbo’s back, and he’s kissing him back, and Bilbo could swear he has died ascended somewhere paradisiacal._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin’s beard scratches against his face and he smells like the earth and clean skin and when Bilbo presses against him, he’s so, so warm, and he never wants this to end. He parts his lips and gasps against Thorin’s mouth when he feels a scorching hand against bare skin where Thorin had pulled up the hem of his shirt just a little. It sends butterflies into a hurricane in his stomach and tingles up his spine, and it’s messy and inexperienced and perhaps a little too much right then. But Bilbo doesn’t dare stop. He presses closer to Thorin and runs his fingers through that long black hair before moving his hand to that beard. Thorin groans and pulls away, only to lean in again and kiss him again, like he can’t get enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bilbo doesn’t know how long they go on, and in all honesty, he doesn’t particularly care. By the time Thorin is the one to pull away, Bilbo’s head is up in the clouds and for the life of him he can’t come back down._ _ _ _ _ _

______He opens his eyes and sees Thorin looking at him with that stupid soft face and something inside of him melts irreversibly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come home with me,” he whispers, hands going back to Thorin’s neck. He’s still standing on his toes and the room feels a little too warm, but he doesn’t care. Thorin just closes his eyes and nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Home…”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaanyway.... this was 5 pages of fluff i wrote in about an hour. its bad. enjoy


End file.
